Our Cold Hearts Bond
by emariebell
Summary: She's a metahuman, he's a wizard, she has no control of her powers, he’s being controlled


Draco didn't expect to see anyone in the Astronomy Tower that night, it was 3am, he was surprised to see someone, but she wasn't a Hogwarts student or a professor

"Tell me who you are before I freeze you to death!" she demanded to know who he was

"Who are you, how are you even here"

She wasn't wearing the Hogwarts uniform, she looked older by a few years, like him she had white blonde hair, she was very pale, but her eyes looked like ice and she had blue lips, and her outfit looked intimidating

"What is your name, tell me now!"

He doesn't seem intimated by her, just annoyed and confused

"You can't do anything, you don't even have a wand, you're probably a muggle"

"What the hell is a muggle"

"It's a non magical person"

"Ha! you still believe in magic?"

"Yes, I do because I'm a wizard"

She's not believing anything he's saying

"There's no such thing as magic"

"And you there's no such thing as ice powers, Frosty"

Now he's just being annoying, he's really trying to get himself killed

It was raining that night, she instantly turned the rain into snow, it wasn't shocking to him, or anyone else in the entire castle, people do that all the time... but not with "ice powers"

"That doesn't prove that you have ice powers, you probably did that with magic"

"There's no such thing as magic"

He sighed, he took his wand out of his pocket and turned the snow back into rain

"How did you do that"

"Magic, I told you already"

"That's impossible"

"Not really, this whole castle is full of magic, witches, wizards and other magical beings, this world isn't just for muggles"

"You're lucky right now"

"Why's that?"

"I'm usually angry all the time, you're lucky I haven't killed you already"

He smirked

"The only people that kill, are cold hearted people... oh"

"So you're not a meta?"

"What the hell is a meta?"

"Metahuman, it's a human that's... different"

"Different how?"

"A meta can either be a hero or a villain"

"So I'm guessing by how you look, you're not a hero"

"I have... well had... a friend, his name is Barry, he's a meta too, he has super speed, he's not the only meta with this ability, he's a speedster, he's the hero speedster..."

"There's villain speedsters?"

"...yes"

She didn't understand why she was telling him all of this, she didn't even know his name

"You remind me of someone"

"Who?"

"My... uhh... friend... Julian"

"Is he a meta?"

"He was, he used to be a villain named Alchemy, he did horrible things... maybe like how I'm doing horrible things too"

"Well you can change, don't you have a choice"

"No I don't, I became what I am, there's no going back, you still have a choice to not become someone horrible like me"

"I don't have a choice..."

He showed her his arm, _tainted,_ the body of a black snake with a skull for a head

"What do you mean you don't have a choice"

"Just like your world, there's good and bad, I didn't have a choice, the 'man' that my parents worship claims he's a lord, he's no lord, he's just a killer, that's all he ever does, kill"

She had a bad feeling when he said that

It's what she is, a _killer_

"They only worship him because they're afraid of what he'll do"

"My father is dead, all my mother cares about is her work, I can sort of understand"

"Why are you telling me all of this, weren't you going to kill me a few minutes ago?"

"I was, but I feel like we're bonding"

He smiled at her

She smiled a bit

"How did you become... cold"

"It's very hard to explain"

"You could tell-"

She interrupted him

"I time traveled, I'm from the year 2017, I came here to see my father, he died when I was young"

"There's time travel here too, it's not exactly shocking"

"Really? How?

"This girl... she's annoying but she's smart, I don't think she knows that I know, but she has something called a time turner, but you can only go back for a few hours, wait how did you get here, what did you use because I know you're not a witch"

"There's special technology in the future"

"So why is this girl annoying"

"She's a smart ass, she thinks she knows everything"

"Hmm, I'd like to meet her"

"Trust me you wouldn't"

"What's her name"

"Granger"

"That's a weird name for a girl"

He groaned

"That's what I call her, it's her last name, her name is... Hermione, you wouldn't want to meet her, she's a mudblood"

"Wow you're world is confusing, what the hell is that"

"Her parents are muggles, they're not magical at all, so I don't understand how she can be magical"

"Am I a 'muggle', I'm not magical, I just have powers, and both my parents aren't magical either, so I don't understand why you're bothered so much by this girl, did she actually ever do anything to you"

"Well... no, but I'm supposed to hate her, she's a muggle born, I'm pure blood, both of my parents are magical and everyone else in my family is magical, a pure blood witch or wizard is meant to think less of anyone who isn't pure blood"

"That's fucked up"

She got up, she was gonna go find this girl

"Where are you going you can't go out there, you're not a student"

"What do you mean student?"

"This is a school for magic"

"A school for magic?"

"Yes, there's actually a few schools for magic in different places"

"So what's this place"

"It's the Astronomy Tower"

"Then why are you here, it's night time"

"I come here to think, I didn't expect to see someone time travel from nearly 20 years in the future"

"Hmm so what do I do now, I can't go out there or I'd get caught, and I have to figure out how to get back to the future"

"Well I guess you're going to have to stay here for the rest of the night, I have to get back to my dorm or I'll get detention, good night, wait before I go what's your name?"

"Caitlin"

"My name is Draco"

 **I watched the new episode of The Flash and I had the idea for this, Killer Frost looks like a girl version of Draco, and Tom Felton is on The Flash and he plays Caitlin's love interest, so I thought why not, the idea is that she time traveled to 1996 (I'm just guessing this is around the time her father died) and she ends up in the Astronomy Tower where Draco happens to be, remember this is just my imagination**

 **Part III of Choices will be up tomorrow**

~ **E** **lise**


End file.
